


Fancy Footwork

by Kappakay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappakay/pseuds/Kappakay
Summary: HeyIf you ever need a girl,A partner for the weekYou're holding my directionThen just come and follow meWe'll meet up on the floorAnd maybe do the work,So show me what you got in terms,Of fancy footwork.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Fancy Footwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dabblingDilettante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingDilettante/gifts).



> This was done as part of a FE3H exchange on twitter! Thank you for the mods fo putting this on and thank you for the wonderful prompt! I haven't had much practice writing lately, so it was a joy to be able to do this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> maybe I'll do a second part if you want, I could've written more I just didn't want to go vastly overboard. hah. (also props to anyone who knows what the reference is.)
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter as @/kappakay

The staff at Garreg Mach had really out done themselves. The ballroom had been absolutely transformed into a thing of majesty; lights were strung all along the walls, giving the room an ethereal glow. Refreshment tables were stationed equidistant around the perimeter of the room, allowing student to congregate and converse, regardless of house placement. Many also joined hands and drifted to the dance floor, swaying gracefully to the music. Naturally, Edelgard partook in these social niceties as well, doing what was expected of her station. She accepted the advancements of a few bold gentleman, smiling softly to quell their nerves, but truth be told, her heart wasn’t in it. Often, she found her eyes drifting around the room, observing the various couples dancing and the faces that idled by the floor; looking for something else as stimulation. If she had a say, she’d be spending the evening with her advisor, figuring out strategies for what’s to come, but an expectation was placed on her after all. As heir to the Adrestian Empire, it was expected for her to wed, and the best place to find a suitable companion, was during one of these sorts of gatherings. 

So she danced. And she smiled. 

“Is something wrong, Edelgard?”

She blinked, forgetting that she should have been paying attention to her current dancing partners words, not the others around her. Focusing back on his face, she did a mental check on her facial features, ensuring she was still smiling. “Not at all.”

Her companion hummed, obviously not believing her lie, but continuing to dance. She sighed internally, her eyes drifting again. Familiar faces danced by, including Dmitri, though his own companion didn’t look familiar at all. A few Golden Deer could be seen at the closest refreshment stand, all murmuring in excited whispers until their leader loudly burst into laughter. The others followed suit, except for one, who must have been the butt of the joke as she huffed and stomped her foot. Edelgard had seen her before, of course, as the same shade of silver adorned her head as well, and the pastel eyes were an easy give away as to her past. Edelgard had often pondered talking with the other girl, but a part of her hesitated. After all, her uncle was the cause for both of their unusual appearances; it was possible the other girl would blame her for their shared past and Edelgard wasn’t sure if she could completely blame her.

The song finished with a dramatic flair and the dancers stopped to clap for the band, forcing her to once again attempt to pay attention to her partner. He smiled sheepishly at her, not letting go of her to clap with the rest of the crowd. “Thank you for the dance. It was wonderful to get to know you.”

Edelgard scoffed internally. She had said nothing and done nothing to garner his affection, yet his reaction was the same as every man she danced with this evening. They could have all easily danced with a mannequin in a dress and not have even noticed the difference. Still, she gave the expected response. “And you. May our paths cross again.” Edelgard dipped her head, ready to end the conversation, but he held her still.

“They could cross for another dance?”

“I’m sorry, but I believe Hubert had the next dance.”

Her companion wrinkled his nose. “That bat of a man can wait a little. Everyone knows he hasn’t a chance with you. Even you know it.”

She bristled, feeling his grip tighten around her waist. What was his name again? Allan? Marth? Ranulf? Really it didn’t matter because he had the personality of wallpaper, but she was starting to get annoyed, and ordering him to stand down would be easier if she could remember that small fact.

“Hey there Your Highness, mind if I cut on in here?” A familiar voice piped up, making Edelgard exhale in relief. Her companion was not pleased though, narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

“Can’t you see we’re talking?” her arrogant partner snapped.

Claude raised his eyebrow. “Oh is that what you call it? ‘Cos from where I’m standing it looks more like a hostage situation.”

“Clearly you’re not as bright as everyone says you are then.”

“Never believe what other people tell you, lest you look like a fool.” He flashed his signature charming smile at the man, but the other glared daggers at him. Claude’s smile dimmed a fraction. “Look buddy, I’m trying to tell you nicely to fuck off on behalf of Edelgard since she is incapable of being anything but polite. Also because you, being as stupid as you are, cannot seem to understand the danger you’re in. Really I’m doing both of you a favour.”

The companion opened his mouth to argue, but Edelgard had heard enough. Her hands slid along his shoulders to grasp his neck then bent him forward before he could react, so that his forehead quickly became acquainted with her knee. There was a satisfying crunch and then he was down, his hands covering his face as he yowled. Claude hissed in sympathy pain. “Can’t say I didn’t try to warn you buddy. And you Miss Future Empress,” he wagged a finger at her, a stern frown fighting to stay on his face - . “Nicely done”

“I always have everything under control.” She stepped over the cowering man, Claude hot on her heels as the band hastily started the next song as if nothing had happened. 

“There was never a doubt in my mind that you didn’t”

“Then why-?”

Claude shrugged. “To distract him so you could get a shot in.” 

“Is that all?”

The Golden Deer leader nodded, a devious smile slowly spreading across his face. “And because I wanted a front row seat.” Edelgard stopped at an empty table, feeling a slight throbbing in her feet to remind her of all the dancing she had done. Pulling out a chair, she sat down, intending to have some time to herself, but Claude had a better idea. He too pulled out a chair, swinging it around so he straddled it, and laid his head on his arms, staring at Edelgard. If there was a word to describe him, Edelgard pondered, it would be persistent. How annoying.

“You got your show, don’t you have disciples to look after?”

“Who says I’m not doing that right now?”

Edelgard sighed, rubbing her forehead to soothe the oncoming headache. “For the last time, I am not dancing with that Gloucester boy. The fact he would send you over here to worm his way into my favour-”

Claude laughed. “Please, as if he could get me to do anything for him. Or vise versa. That boy is denser than the idiot you left weeping on the dance floor.”

Confused, she furrowed her brow. “Enlighten me then on why I’m being… graced with your presence.”

“Don’t be too cordial with me, your Highness, you might pull a muscle.” Ah, there’s the headache. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Claude. On a good day, he was easy to talk to, a wonder really, even if his tactical genius was a bit shady at times, but that’s when she had a clear head and the ability to follow his rambling. Having had to exhaust her social skills, she was finding it hard to focus on him, and be anything but bitter. “I know these things can be difficult, so I thought I would help you out. You look like you need it.”

“As I told you, I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“And again, I know that, but there’s nothing wrong in accepting a helping hand. Especially with the way your eyes were glazing over in disinterest and wandering around to latch on to someone else? You may as well have been wearing a big flashy sign.”

Edelgard winced, dropping her hand to flash a sheepish smirk at Claude. “That obvious?”

“Only to me. But that’s only because I’m very good.” Edelgard raised a brow at him and he chuckled. “So, you got a thing for little Lysithea?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Lysithea. I keep finding you staring at her, and I think she’s been noticing too. She’s fidgety and more defensive than usual. I think you turned away before you saw her slap Ignatz across the face, and that’s Ignatz, the most non-offensive, quiet lad of the Deer house.”

“When do you stop pontificating and actually start making sense?”

“I did, five sentences ago.” Edelgard glared at him, to which he rose his hands as if in defense. “You like Lysithea. You’ve been staring at her all night and she’s noticing but she’s too nervous to know what to do about it. So I’m propositioning you on her behalf.”

“I’ve been dancing all night, what makes you think I want to dance more? Especially with her?”

“Because you’ve been dancing with idiots who see you for your title and nothing more. I’ve watched boys ask you to dance but I haven’t seen you do the asking. Plus, like I said, you’ve been eyeing her all night. Hence why you should, you know, dance with her.” Claude paused, waiting for her to respond in some way, but she just continued to glare. He sighed. “Come on, what’s the harm in one little dance?”

Truth be told, there wasn’t one. Even her feet hurt less at the idea of dancing with someone she intentionally sought out, however, the idea of two girls dancing would surely be the talk of the school. Edelgard drummed her fingers on the table, thinking how best to reply, but Claude had already formed three ideas. “You don’t want to draw unnecessary attention do you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if anyone who matters would care if I danced with a girl,” She snapped, more so to convince herself than Claude. He nodded, a thoughtful smile on his face.

“True, but I can give you cover. I’ve got my eye on someone myself and that will surely make heads turn.” He wiggled his brows. “Just one dance Princess. Then you can break as many noses as you want after that. Deal?”

“As long as one of those noses is yours, I’ll take you up on that.”

He winced, his green eyes darting back to the floor where the man used to be. “How about I take the hit for Lysithea if you find yourself drooling in boredom again?”

She couldn’t help it, she chuckled at him. “Fine. One dance.”

Pumping his fist enthusiastically, he shot out of his chair, somehow spinning it at the same time so it was tucked neatly back into place. Turning on his heel, Claude marched with purpose, calling over his shoulder with a wave, “When this works out, a simple ‘Thank you’ will do nicely.”

Edelgard shook her head at his back, watching with interest as he sauntered over to the other side of the ballroom, all the way over to-

No.

Many heads turned, eyes widening as Claude extended his hand to the Professor, fingers wrapping around the Professor’s own, as he swept him confidently onto the dance floor. Byleth’s mouth hung open a bit, his cheeks dusted with red. The pair walked to the centre of the room, many eyes tracking their progress, and Claude was positively beaming. He took Byleth’s waist and positioned them in preparation for the next song, and over Byleth’s shoulder, he gave Edelgard a wink. One dance. 

Right. 

Edelgard mentally shook herself and took a deep breath. It wasn’t weird for her to ask anyone to dance, let alone someone from another house, or someone who obviously suffered at the same hands as she. If anything its something for them to bond over right? After all Edelgard didn’t have any hand in her uncle’s dealings with Those Who Slither in the Dark. None. Not that Lysithea knew that.

A small spike of fear wormed its way through her limbs. What if Lysithea thought that she had a hand in the experiments? Stop it, she chided herself, You won’t know until you talk to her. Deep breaths.

The Golden Deer house were the only students not surprised by their leaders antiques as they continued to converse with each other. The Gloucester lad was chatting with Lysithea, who fumed, clutching her drink tightly enough that small break marks were decorating the glass. As she approached the duo, Edelgard could make out what was making her so on edge. “- ve of him, making an absolute joke of himself and the Alliance. We deserve someone who will lead us properly and unite the Houses. This is not behaviour befitting of a leader and with the help of your House-”

“Pardon the interruption,” Edelgard cut in before Lysithea either dumped her drink on him, or shattered the glass. “But I’ve come in search for a partner.”

The Gloucester boy gasped, and adjusted his flower. “Of course my lady! You clearly have better taste than I expected.”

“Oh Goddess, not with you.” Edelgard tried to not wrinkle her nose too much, but the sheer audacity even after she had scorned him multiple times! “Lysithea?”

The mage blinked, her grip loosening on her glass. “Wha- Me? B-But I… huh?”

“Unless you’d rather stand around and listen to this blithering fool embarrass himself further,” Edelgard offered her hand in question.

“Goddess no,” Lysithea shoved her drink at Gloucester and grabbed Edelgards hand like it was a lifeline. Edelgard felt her cheeks flush, but turned her head before Lysithea could see. The two were all but unnoticed, just another pair of bodies slipping onto the floor, as Claude had done as he had promised in keeping everyone’s eyes on him; making a scene of dramatically twirling and dipping a rather flustered Byleth. The Adrestian heir wondered briefly how the Professor felt about all of this, but as Claude’s mentor, he was probably used to his shenanigans. Finding a space to call their own, Edelgard and Lysithea positioned themselves for the waltz with Edelgard leading. She stepped forward at the same time as Lysithea and they stumbled.

“Oh, I’m sorry I uh- uhm..”

“... You do dance, do you not?”

“Yes! I mean well, actually I’ve… been so busy studying y’know. But the books I’ve read have mentioned dancing so in theory I do know how to dance, and I think I would be very good at it, just y’know..” Edelgard chuckled, eliciting a large blush from Lysithea. “Don’t mock me! I can dance!”

“Then by all means, show me.”

Lysithea humphed, shifting their hands so that she was leading and Edelgard raised a single brow in curiosity. The mage mouthed the count twice before stepping heavily forward with her left foot and Edelgard stepped back in response and the two were moving. Her movements were stiff, unpractised but the basic principle of the dance was there. Edelgard tried to gently lead them, but Lysithea pushed back, taking control and Edelgard decided to let it happen. Lysithea stepped on her feet a few times, but other than that, she wasn’t bad, and despite her earlier trepidations, Edelgard found herself having fun.

The song ended and Lysithea dropped their hands and smirked triumphantly. “See? That was easy.”

“I apologize for underestimating you, Lysithea. That was rather well done to my surprise, but I do think you could do with more practice.”

“Yeah I suppose so. I guess there is only so much you can get from reading books.” Lysithea pursed her lips in thought, folding her arms across her chest. “Guess I’ll have to find someone to practice with.”

“Why not dance with me? I am well versed in many forms of dancing after all as part of my court training. I could teach you a few things beyond what you’ve studied in books.”  
Lysithea blushed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “You don’t have any other escorts to dance with? Maybe someone more worth your time?”

Edelgard scoffed. “I’ve danced with half of the men here and none were as engaging as you.” Lysithea blushed a deeper red, and Edelgard found herself feeling hot too. Where did that bold statement come from? She cleared her throat. “Besides, not to brag but I am an excellent teacher too. I’ve taught many others how to dance.”

Still blushing Lysithea giggled softly. “Alright, if you insist.”

Once again they positioned themselves, this time with Edelgard leading. This song was slower so it was easier for her to guide Lysithea around and spin them at the same time. They kept to their small space on the dance floor as they worked out the kinks in their steps becoming less robotic as the songs played on. Edelgard gently corrected any misstep the other girl took, and Lysithea corrected herself quickly. The Adrestian Princess was impressed. Normally, it took multiple dance sessions for someone to pick up the natural rhythm of the waltz, but the mage had a natural talent. Lysithea’s feet lightened as she grew more confident, and she even tried leading the two of them around, which Edelgard fought back a bit. Lysithea always apologized, but she would get excited and try again. Eventually, Edelgard gave up control begrudgingly, if only to give Lysithea practice at leading. Surprisingly, she excelled at it. There was a beautiful confidence in which the mage took to the floor, a large smile adorning her face as the pair twirled around the dance floor. They escaped their small corner and meandered around the floor, spinning past other couples, heedless of any eyes that watched their progress. 

They danced along with song after song after song, sliding from basic coaching conversations into idle chatter, both enjoying the others company as the world passed around them. The band entered an intermission, and the dance floor exploded with applause. Slowly, everyone cleared the dance floor to crowd the refreshment tables; the ambient noise of conversation filling the void of where the music once was. Only Edelgard and Lysithea stayed on the floor, the two panting as the weight of their dancing slowly throbbed through their limbs. Edelgard was suddenly painfully aware that she had been dancing all night, and her legs felt like jelly, but despite the pain, she found herself genuinely smiling. 

“Thank you for the lesson Edelgard. That was a lot of fun, actually.” Lysthea beamed and Edelgard smiled in response. 

“Thank you for being such a wonderful student. It was a pleasure to teach you.” Edelgard replied, panting lightly.

“Yeah?” She was already red from dancing, but she ducked her head anyways. Edelgard bit her lip as a smile formed. A beat passed before Lysithea exhaled dramatically, fanning her face with her hand. “By the Goddess its hot in here! Can we step outside? I need to cool off.”

“Of course, lead the way.”

Lysthea grabbed Edelgards hand and marched towards the large door that lead to the quad. The princess found herself charmed. She wasn’t the type to let someone else take control but with Lysithea it didn’t feel wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claude again, standing beside the Professor and Dorothea, who had her arm around Byleth’s waist. The Golden Deer leader gave her a discreet thumbs up and a small wink, to which she rolled her eyes up. Before she and Lysithea disappeared out of his view, Edelgard remembered something Claude had said and she made sure to make eye contact with him as she mouthed two little words she didn’t think she would ever say to him.

‘Thank you’.


End file.
